geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ailuro Clan
Ailuro are Andesian-based half-breeds that had in their blood some mystic, otherworldly characteristics. They are descended from Navitaria, and while predisposed to chaotic alignments, Ailuro are by no means always wreaking havoc. Although their mystical ancestors could be many generations removed, their influence still lingers. Physiology Generally, Ailuro are red and maroon in fur color, but those who wield the incredible power of Physisoma can be shades of yellow and orange. In addition, eye colors are green and blue. All Ailuro have a genetic forehead marking that signifies their mystical touch, and most possess tufted ears while others sport glorious manes. Ailuro capable of Physisoma lack tufted ears, but all Ailuro have eye markings applied after a rite of passage at 13 years of age. Like the Navitaria, the Ailuro are feline in appearance, and inherit the quick wit and sharp eye of their mystical parents. They also gain the broodiness and naivete of the Andesians, in addition to magnificent skill in combat and are strong-willed. Abilities As a result of their unique genes, Ailuro have passive empathic powers and can utilize these powers to their advantage, like sensing the emotions of the surrounding environment to help them become more alert. Because of their empathic powers, they are skilled in forging alliances with others. An Ailuro can utilize an opponent's emotions against them, as they instinctively know what emotions an enemy is feeling and can exploit that. In addition, empathy allows them to read emotional imprints left into environments or objects, to predict their opponents movements by reading their emotional pulses, and to create empathic links. Every now and then, an Ailuro is born with exceptionally strong empathy, and is able to read emotions so deeply, they can interact with the souls of others. This ability is called Physisoma. Practitioners (called Melders) claim that every object has a soul, even inanimate objects. Melders utilize the energy of the soul in conjunction with the souls of nature around them to perform incredible feats! By calling on souls of objects, a Melder can manipulate an object's movements or even its physical characteristics. Social Structure Because of their exceptional skills, Ailuro were often hired as hit men and assassins. This resulted in the race organizing themselves into a mafia-like system. Originally, they wanted to appease the Andesians for the past and worked as second-class citizens to the Andesians for a substantial amount of time. Eventually, the caste system between the two races collapsed and the Ailuro returned to their birthplace of Mount Othlym to form a beautiful city known as Arcasia. The governing system of Arcasia became democratic, as none of the Ailuro wanted to be treated unjustly, but they realized that such a system of majority rule wasn’t beneficial to their fragile emotional states. Eventually, they tried to institute an oligarchy, in which power rested with a small group of people. More specifically, a timocracy, in which the government holds a love of honor as the ruling principle. Individuals of outstanding character or faculty are placed into seats of power, like a meritocracy. While not appealing to some other races, the system worked for the Ailuro, who could passively sense each others emotions and wring out scoundrels. Ailuro that descend from the courtship of Anastasia and Psole are noted to have slightly stronger abilities, and are treated as a royal line among the Ailuro. Generally, a member of the royal line will be a part of the Circle, the governing group of the Ailuro society. History Several hundred years ago, the Navitaria made contact with the Andesian race of Anount, trying to recover from the horrors the Hellion race had wrought. Seeking shelter and waiting for the Navitaria Lord Byogorra, the Navitaria hid as far away from the local race as they could, but fate had something else in mind. Anastasia, a gorgeous Andesian, came into contact with the Navitaria by accident, and began to fall in love with the Navitaria warrior Psole. The two met frequently for many months, eventually having a hybrid child named Anax. The birth of Anax frightened many Navitaria, who feared the child may grow up into a being surpassing the Hellion. In fright, the other Navitaria tried to halt their affair. The couple gained some Navitaria supporters, but not enough to sway the opinions of the majority. Eventually, Psole was given an ultimatum: his lover or his race. Unfortunately, the Andesians found out about their guests and were prepared to go to war. Believing the passion they shared could weather the storm, Psole and Anastasia fled to the mountains with Anax and gave their son the surname of Ailuro, after Anastasia’s late father. Meanwhile, tension grew higher as the Navitaria tried to keep the Andesians from breaching their walls and exterminating their whole race. Anastasia, no longer able to handle the bloodshed, tried to make the two groups come to reason, but was killed in the crossfire of the two races. Psole found out about her death and, leaving Anax in the care of a trusted friend, stormed the battlefield, killing Navitaria and Andesian alike. It was at this moment that Byogorra, lord of the Navitaria, arrived on Anount. After learning of the situation, Byogorra decided that young Anax was a non-issue and far too tame to present a threat as large as the Hellion, despite his latent potential. Byogorra then ushered the Navitaria back to their home realm of Adutonia, but requested Psole and his supporters stay to raise Anax. The Andesians were insistent upon ALL of the Navitaria leaving and struck out in anger. In retaliation, Byogorra seared the hardships the Navitaria faced from the Hellion into the minds of several Andesians, whose very bodies began to change upon exposure to Byogorra’s raw mystical prowess. The next generation of Andesian were to be like Anax now, hybrids of Andesians and Navitaria. The would-be Andesian parents of the new race decided to reach a compromise with Byogorra: Psole’s group and the parents of the new Ailuro would stay in the far north, atop Mount Othlym. Psole and the half-dozen Navitaria that had stayed back trained the young Ailuro children and disappeared across the globe, never to be heard from again. And while relations between Ailuro and Andesians are strained, they are apparently better than they were in the past. After the Navitaria left, Arcasia was formed, and the timocracy born, the Ailuro settled into the universe as mercenaries and assassins, using their rewards to fund their growing society. In time, Anax and the eldest Ailuro passed away, but their work had not been in vain. The Ailuro thrived in their new home for many hundred years, and were prepared to take on the threats looming in the distance. Category:Organization Category:Species Category:Mobius